


Futa Weiss: A Cotta-Arc Splendor

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Weiss Schnee, secretly a futanari with only a few knowing of her secret, decides the heart wants it wants. And that is Saphron Cotta-Arc, after forming an unexpected bond with the girl following their last trip to her household the married blonde woman became a confdient and close frient to the Schnee heiress. Little did she know that Weiss held a secret sexual candle for her and Saphron in turn found her 'extra' body part down below to be something she was craving. Mutual fixations aside the Heiress puts her plan of seduction into effect in a rather unusual way; by blackmailing the girl into having sex with her.





	Futa Weiss: A Cotta-Arc Splendor

**Futa Weiss: A Cotta-Arc Splendor**

**RWBY**

**By Azure**

**Chapter One- Saphron’s Supple Ass**

 

*****

“Ah, Spring break. Really boring time to be at home by myself.” Saphron Cotta-Arc, married woman of Terra Cotta-Arc and co-mother of Adrien, hummed to herself sitting back into her sofa in boredom wondering if anything exciting will happen today. 

She was wearing her usual outfit, sans the shoes exposing her cute clean bare feet, and already missing her brother Jaune. Even after the last visit, the one they made here before being on their way Jaune had made an effort to stop by and visit his little nephew Adrien, Saphron loved him double-hard for that. It really felt like a lifetime ago that he left the house and pursued his dream at Beacon Academy up until the fall, but this week had been scarce on visits and livelihood all around. Today was especially as droll and as dull as they come with Terra out with Adrien and Jaune was doing his own business being a huntsman somewhere else leaving her home alone with nothing to do. She knew her brother probably wasn’t seeing anybody at this moment but really hoped for him and that Ruby girl to hit it off someday assuming he wasn’t taking their father’s bad advice on confidence.

“Hehehe, that goof and his bravado. Hope Jaune picked up on his cheesiness and just started acting like himself instead….sigh...I wish he were right now. Welp, better get to cleaning.” Saphron said to herself bringing her body off the couch to begin work on cleaning the house, again. She and Terra had already cleaned up the place earlier, but sometimes Saphron was a bit neurotic on making sure everything was in order for when they get back home.

Grabbing a windex bottle and a towel she got to work rinsing this and that and polishing various surfaces of their furniture. Terra was out with some of her own relatives showing off Adrien and bragging about him for the time being, Saphron felt she owed it to her wife that she get some alone time with herself and the boy. She had always attached herself to the hip and became clingy at times making her regret not giving her space. This actually led to some arguments in the past, which was funny because she always thought that they gelled well together. Hours passed and the gorgeous blonde woman finished cleaning up the house entirely until nighttime. Figuring it was about time to start prepping dinner for Adrien and Terra’s return she started up the stove and put in the meat loaf for tonight’s dinner.

*Ding dong*

The doorbell rang snapping her attention and bringing her to walk over to the front door with a curious look on her face. 

‘Huh, wonder who that could be?’ She wondered as she dashed across the living room reaching the front door. Once she was there she opened it revealing the most surprising appearance of a white-haired young woman regal in beauty and refinement that she knew all too well of. Saphron Arc came face to face with one of Jaune’s friends; Weiss Schnee. 

“Greetings, Saphron. Surprised to see me?” Weiss greeted in her usual cordial manner flashing a serene smile at the blonde woman as she stood there in her usual icy blue dress, high heels, and a white luggage case down by her feet. The blonde wondered if Weiss was simply visiting or needed a place to stay, she and the girl both got along during the last time she visited, when she and her friends were here together.

“Hey Weiss, fancy meeting you here. I actually am surprised to see you. Well what brings you to my humble abode today? Oh by the way, Jaune’s not here in case you were wondering. Where are the rest of your friends?” Saphron asked looking out to see that Weiss was alone and standing in the doorway by herself.

“Oh, don't worry about them, they’re out there doing their own thing right now. Blake with her parents and reformed White Fang, Yang biking and doing whatever, and Ruby being the hero. Besides, I’m not here for Jaune, I’m really here to visit you. Always felt like we were such good friends and I do like you as much as I like my sister Winter, the others don't get me like you do honestly. Mind If I come in?” Weiss asked politely with a friendly smile on her face.  

“Of course, do come in.” Saphron shrugged and smiled back stepping aside to allow her entry and closing the door right after her.

“You know; I like you a lot too. You remind me a lot of all my other sisters, namely the younger ones. That means I like to think of you as….a cute little sister to me. Or should I say….little brother?” Saphron teased giggling making Weiss go red in the face becoming flustered as she sat down on a couch tucking her skirt tightly in bashfulness. 

“S-Saph….! You know I don't like talking about that in the open, it makes me anxious, and I’m not a boy. I’m a girl that just so happens to have a working penis with testicles on the inside and fully functional vagina on the outside underneath it.” Weiss refuted making Saphron chuckle as she walked into the living room to settle down on the couch with her.

“I’m just messing with you, you adorable little snowball. Although if I hadn't stumbled on you...taking care of business… that time when you were here with the others I would’ve never known and we wouldn’t be as close as we are now. I kinda hope the others are as open-minded with I am about you having a girl dick, it’s a pretty safe bet they are, but you’ll feel better having more people to confide in, Weiss. At least there’s no secrets between us..” She said making Weiss blush slightly and nod in understanding. The blonde wife then got up to quickly prep a cup of tear from the table and serve Weiss a cup taking one herself. 

“Thank you, for the tea and the support. This little secret is not something I’m not too comfortable about being in the open by the way, but it really does help to have a girl like you as my confidant and close friend. Don't tell Ruby I said that though.” Weiss giggled as she stirred the spoon in her tea before lifting up her cup to take a sip. Saphron did the same thing while sitting cross-legged on the couch next to her, her eyes occasionally drifted down to her skirt wondering about what her girl-dick feels like. She knew she and Terra use plenty of toys for sexual congress plenty of times, but they were all hard plastic and generate little feeling from the ‘giver’. Gulping nervously and clearing her mind of those thoughts she spoke up again.

“So what brings you here anyway, Weiss? Just in the neighborhood is there some kind of special reason you’d come out here to see me alone? It  really did come as a surprise since I figured you don't travel anywhere without the others.” Saphron guessed with an intrigued smile.

“Well, actually I do have to something show you, something important and I--”

*Ding ding ding!*

The oven in the kitchen sounded off reminding suddenly reminding a now panicked Saphron of her food being readied. 

“Oh! Crap, I almost forgot about the loaf. Hold that thought, Weiss. I’ll be right back!” Saphron quickly excused herself and got up from the couch to hastily hurry into the kitchen to tend to the loaf. As she walked with haste Weiss turned her head her way watching as her voluptuous round ass jiggled with every step she took reaching the kitchen. She bit her lower lip and felt ‘that’ stir underneath her blue skirt as she saw Saphron’s butt sway left to right with every step she takes. 

“Mmmff! That….rear….! It’s just s-so….perfect.” Weiss said to herself in a hungry way keeping her blue eyes glued to that glorious Arc ass jiggling in her eyesight. 

She was beginning to feel her appendage throb strongly underneath her icey blue satin panties, her eyes sparkled as she continued to watch Saphron make her way into the kitchen and stopping at the stove to take care of her business. Seeing the blonde beauty bent down from the waist was another treat for the now sexually-charged girl feeling her erection stiffen up. It had formed a tentpole effect through her skirt even as Saphron stayed the way until completely fishing out the tray of meatloaf that was cooked. She was now breathing rapidly with steadily growing lust and pondered whether or not she should pursue action with the woman since she was home alone with her, Weiss couldn’t help it. Seeing her buttocks jiggle behind those tight brown jeans made her hornier than she’s ever been and the lack of stimulation in her travels only made the effect worse she became aroused. 

Oh yeah, Weiss Schnee wanted that piece of ass and consequences be damned she was going to have it.

“Weiss! If you’re hungry I have meatloaf dinner ready, a side of mashed potatoes and green beans have your name on it.~” Saphron called out musically as she brought the tray onto the stove and started slicing it apart. Thankfully Weiss snapped out of her reverie and  listened to her go on. “I’ve made more than enough for you, Terra and Adrien when they get back. So come on up and let’s start eating.~” 

As soon as Saphron said that Weiss Schnee made up her mind and stood up from the couch with a ready look on her face. 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.~” Weiss answered back and let out a deep breath while feeling her erection throb excitedly with throbbing excitement. ‘Okay, Weiss Schnee, after seeing that woman’s rump jiggle the way it did I can’t help it any longer. I...I can’t even control myself at this point either way. I wasn’t going to do this so soon, but I’m so turned on right now I can’t stand it. I need to have at that beautiful woman’s ass already! Hold on, Saphron, I’m coming.~’

She reasoned within herself knowing there was no going back after committing to this seduction, Weiss started making her way forward arriving into the kitchen where she saw Saphron putting out the dishes and utensils. She brought her attention back to the stove to tend to the sides being cooked readily in the smaller pots, Weiss saw that her back was exposed and brought herself up closely basically spooning her body without actually touching it.  She hovered her bare hands above Saphron’s hips and wanted to wrap them around her waist affectionately had she been shorter than she was. The blonde Arc sister had everything Weiss could ever want in a beautiful girl like her; a rocking body, big beautiful ass and tits hidden behind tight clothing, and the cherry on top was a kind sweet personality that accepted her oddity with utmost ease. Her penis throbbed even more as she brought herself closer to Saphron Arc’s backside ready to begin. 

“Hope you like meatloaf, it’s kinda my specialty since...well I still kinda suck at cooking if we’re being honest.” Saphron said finishing stirring the pot of mashed potatoes and put her oven mitts down on the kitchen counter. 

“You know…...there is something else I’m really hungry for, Saphron.” She began with her left hand reeling back above the blonde’s taut ass ready to smack. Weiss bit her lip seductively and waited for Saphron to turn her head to look back at her. 

When she did Weiss’s hand suddenly crashed into her buttocks delivering a hard slap of her palm against her cheeks through her brown jeans!

“Eep! W-Weiss?! What--?!” Saphron yelped out in surprise and suddenly saw the girl’s hands shoot out from her sides wrapping around her chest with fingers grabbing her tits! “Mnnggh! Weiss…!” 

“You.~” Weiss answered smiling seductively as she began strongly groping the other girl’s tits.

Saphron felt her face light up in red and felt her heart racing a bit as the sensation of Weiss’s fingers digging into her boobs softly making her mewl as they fondled them through her shirt. Saphron started huffing loudly in excitement and felt Weiss push up into her backside making her turn her face.

“W-Weiss! What the hell?!” She squeaked with a red set of cheeks still feeling the girl’s hands grab and squeeze her boobs leisurely as she pushed her pelvis into her buttocks. Saphron tried wiggling free but found it difficult since the feeling she was getting from being groped unwittingly turned her on, Terra had snuck  behind her plenty of times and started things up by doing this exact same thing. Weiss’s grip was firm on her breasts and her body pushed up against her rear forcing her between the stove and her body making her feel pinned. 

She quickly turned off the stove and felt one of Weiss’s hands leave her chest to go back and start squeezing her ass through her jeans. The blonde woman was panting hotly in growing arousal as she felt ‘attacked’ from those two places, she then felt a third one pressing up between her butt cheeks making her pant excitedly in shock and arousal.

“Is that your….?!” Saphron turned to her side seeing the sultry smirk on Weiss’s face as she continued grinding her pelvis against her rear with erection formed underneath her skirt and pressing up against the surface of her taut butt. Getting a feeling of where this might be going Saphron tried struggling even harder and attempted to push the girl off by bucking against the stove with her body, that is until Weiss spoke up.

“I wouldn’t do that, because I….know your dirty little secret, Saph.” Weiss said making her freeze up as she quickly brought out her scroll from a pocket somewhere on her dress. She brought it up in front of Saphron’s face clicking ‘Play’ on a video that made her eyebrows raise high in alarm.

A video played on her scroll, it was Saphron herself laying spread eagle on the bed all by herself. Terra wasn’t around, it was late at night, and the woman was simply in her birthday suit furiously fingering her pussy and asshole at the same time. Saphron had a flushed look on her  face and moaned loudly in hot huffing breaths and sweat glistening her forehead, she was calling out one single name while pleasing herself to it. And it wasn’t her wife Terra.

….

“Weiss….! Unnggh! Oohh yeah….that...dick you have there! Mmnngh! Haah haa haaahh aaaaaghh!” The Saphron in the video gasped out in ecstasy as she raised her hips off the bed surface feeling her climax erupt around her fingers when she came! Her mouth remained open and eyes closed in ragged euphoria, she thrashed about writhing in orgasmic ecstasy cumming all over her fingers envisioning one of them to be Weiss’s girl penis she saw earlier.

….

The video paused and Saphron looked back towards a smirking Weiss Schnee feeling disgusted with the girl’s actions and figuring this to be an obvious blackmail scenario.

“If you don't want me to show this to Terra or post it publicly on the internet you’d better follow along with what I desire, Saphron. I don't want to do have to do this, but I will if you don't do what I say.” Weiss explained feeling disgusted with herself for taking  such a drastic action, but the girl was horny, very horny to consider morality right now.

Saphron was flummoxed and narrowed her eyes  angrily at Weiss from the side feeling the erection she was sporting grind softly against her butt.

“Why are you doing this, Weiss?” She asked feeling heartbroken that a close friend decided to do this despicable action. As soon as she asked this she saw that pretty face of hers sour while continuing to grind up against her buttocks, Saphron hated to admit it but she was feeling very randy right about now.

“Because, Saph, this is your fault for making me this way. When I was here the last time around you always strut out with swaying hips shaking that rump of yours when you’re closest to me. During conversations you’d pass by and move a little slowly purposefully jiggling that delicious supple rear wrapped in tight brown jeans. It was pure and utter torture….!” Weiss  revealed feeling her erection throb even more inside her clothing as she ground herself on the girls ass. 

“Have you any idea what that’s like? Always getting an erection when you want no one to notice your condition? Trying to find the time to relieve yourself when you never had a spare moment to do so? Which by the way led to you discovering me in the first place? And yet you kept doing it too! It was driving me crazy, Saphron! I wanted something I couldn’t have so badly back then!” Weiss pleaded in heartfelt honesty making Saphron feel guilty for doing that to her. Some of that was on accident and other times were on purpose for the sake of fun. She did like strutting her stuff after all.

“Weiss…I’m sorry, so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way.” 

Weiss nodded with a sad frown and leaned in closely to rest her chin on her right shoulder grinding herself into her rump even more. Her hands squeezed Saphron’s tits again kneading them around in circles and creating soothing waves of relaxation and pleasure flowing into Saphron’s body. She unwittingly bit down on her bottom lip relishing the feeling of Weiss’s busy fingers fondling her tits so expertly. It had been some time since she and Terra had sex and the itch for stimulation was beginning to really get to her, this was unironically what she needed even though she resented that it involved being blackmailed.

“You really did strut around like a wild girl, Saphron, can you really blame me for acting this way? Aside from that perfect bubble ass you have being waved around at everyone shamelessly you’d sometimes push your breasts into my face when hugging me. Me exclusively, I can’t really complain though…..you a nice set of breasts on you. Mmmh.~” Weiss purred even more fondling her tits in stronger circles making Saphron more sensitive all around.

She whimpered once again and steadied her hands on the stove feeling that hard sausage of Weiss push up against her buttocks some more.. She hated that she was feeling so aroused right now.

“I’m….so sorry, Weiss!” She urged out feeling her chest heave in excitement still, but Weiss shook her head and pinched the girl’s mounds through her shirt making her squeal internally.

“Uh uh uh, I won’t accept your apology unless you give me something to make up for it; your body, Saphron.” Weiss answered making the blonde woman freeze up and look back at her incredulously until Weiss brought out the Scroll again showing her laying on her front with ass up in the air. Saphron felt the red in her face increase as she saw herself fingering her pussy constantly moaning Weiss’s name. 

It was obvious she was thinking about the girl and her flesh and blood dick going in and out of her. She felt like a deer caught in headlights right about no.

“Well?  Doesn’t seem like much of a stretch since you want it too.~ What is your answer, Saphron Cotta-Arc?” She asked with a knowing smirk practically feeling Saphron crumble in composure.

‘Uungh! I’m screwed! Not only with Weiss finding out about my shameless secret, but also the risk of this getting out to Terra! Ooooh, what am I going to do?’ Saphron pondered feeling Weiss’s erection stay hotdogged between the butt of her cheeks. She felt a shameful sense of excitement and perversion unlike anything she's felt before. There was a chance to really feel a girl-dick right here and she was still on the fence about her ensuing infidelity. Truthfully there was no way to go but up in this situation, not unless she wants her family image to be ruined and her marriage to be destroyed. 

Sighing Saphron relented and held a look of defeat on her lovely face as she spoke these next few words.

“I’ll….I’ll do it! I’ll do whatever you want, Weiss!” She answered and hearing this brought an excited smile to Weiss’s face as she put away the scroll and became rock hard. Saphron felt the difference immediately with her extremely solid erection grinding up against her pants.

“Oh Saph,  you’ve made a wise decision, I promise you won’t regret it. And….” She leaned in closely to the side face practically nibbling at her neck when she spoke up again. “.....I promise I will break you.”

She purred at this part making Saphron shiver until she felt Weiss’s hands begin groping her tits more roughly to the point her clothing started to come off.

“Uuaaahh! Ahhh….! Weiss….!” Saphron moaned as she felt those soft dainty fingers knead her breasts more strongly giving her forbidden waves of sensitive pleasure coursing through her body. She felt Weiss go rougher by grabbing her tits more roughly and grinding herself against her backside making the blonde beauty grunt and moan to being dry humped.

Weiss had some drool leaking out of the corner of her mouth as she continued having fun with Saphron’s body. Her tits were full and fit to perfection, likely being size C’s or even D cups, and Weiss had each in the palm of her hands. She couldn't be any happier than she was right now.

“Mngh! I….just know that I hate this, Weiss. Unnggh!” Saphron moaned as she felt those fingers dig into her boobs even more roughly making it seem like Weiss was cupping a pair of water balloons within them.

“Oh? Then why are you moaning right now, hmm?” Weiss teased making Saphron flustered as she began gyrating her pelvis into her buttocks grinding her dick against the fabric of her pants even more. Saphron was admittedly feeling turned on by all of this and hated that Weiss spoke the truth, here she was being non-consensually molested by someone she thought to be a friend and finding herself utterly excited by all of it. “You know, I think we have a bit of time before your wife comes home, assuming she’s not staying over at her parent’s place because the roads are out for construction at nightime.”

This bit of news came as a huge surprise by Saphron, she saw Weiss smirk knowingly giving her the hint that she timed this perfectly.

‘That clever little shrew!’ She admitted and felt the sudden surprise feeling of Weiss removing herself from her body entirely. This confused and disappointed her because Saphron was beginning to enjoy the dry humping molestation.

Weiss took a chair out and sat herself on it while looking expectantly at Saphron.

“Strip for me. Do a strip show and do it slowly, I want to see the goods in an elegant exotic manner, no rushing in simply taking all of it off.” She demanded making Saphron blush hotly as she nodded in understanding. Though she still hated being coerced this way Saphron found it adventurous to flaunt her sexual body for the first time in a while now.

Putting some space between herself and Weiss and the stove the blonde girl began a slow wiggle of her hips slowly dragging her hands along her body from her thighs to her shoulders. Weiss watched with a bemused expression and eagerly awaited for Saphron to get to the good stuff. She brought her hands up to her vest untying it slowly while swaying her hips side to side in slow bounces making Weiss sit giddy with excitement. Her erection throbbed even more as she saw Saphron turn around exposing her derriere to her and sticking out while bending over. 

Her vest came off of her body and was tossed away to land somewhere in the kitchen, her orange top was slowly being turned up from the waist with slow kneading motions of her hands. Saphron made sure to look back over her shoulder at Weiss with a neutral if  not flirtatious smile on her face. On the surface it was all for show, but she did feel a tingle of excitement run through her body as she worked.

“Oohhh, yes….swing that delicious butt to sides, Saph.” Weiss shuddered feeling her skirt prop the tent that was her dick at the sight of Saphron swaying her buttocks side to side in a twerking fashion. 

‘Ungh, I can’t believe I’m doing this!’ Saphron thought to herself wearing an embarrassed blush on her face as she slowly peeled up her orange top while shaking her ass in front of Weiss’s face. She saw the girl hold a very perverse hungry look and raise her hands above her twerking ass feeling tempted to grope it, but before she could do that Saphron took it away by twisting around to face her. 

Weiss bit her bottom lip in excitement when she saw the woman’s tits become fully exposed in her eyesight. Saphron’s full C-cup titties bounces slightly as she stood with top hunched up over her chest, she quickly pulled it up over her head leaving her upper layer of her body completely naked and slowly reached down to her pants unbuttoning the hem. She started moving again swaying her luscious hips side to side in an exotic fashion, Weiss looked like a giddy dog waiting for a delicious treat as she watched her slowly tug them down her body.

Her smooth luscious legs came into view along with an orange thong wrapped tightly around her pelvic region giving Weiss a nice look at her sexual hips. Her pants tugged down more and more revealing more leg until they were at her ankles. Saphron swiftly plucked her feet out of her pants one foot at a time revealing her body in nearly-nude glory, she hooked her thumbs around the strings of her thong and slowly pulled it down exposing her moist lightly fuzzed snatch before Weiss’s starstruck eyes. The blonde bashfully became naked and struck a pose with her arms  behind her neck sticking out her chest provocatively. 

“Ooohh perfect! Those breasts are absolutely perfect!” She squealed in excitement feeling her cock throb angrily for some action. Saphron frowned slightly at doing this yet couldn’t help but feel a little exhilarating positioning herself like this, and for someone that’s not Terra either. 

Weiss suddenly stood up from her chair and hastily shucked the upper layer of her top exposing her own smaller B cup breasts to her, she smirked slyly and lifted up the hem of her skirt showing her a lacy blue set of panties barely restraining her erection. Saphron gulped and looked to Weiss for her next command and saw her perverse smile widen when she said it.

“Now then,before you get down on your knees and start sucking me off I’d like to feel that bare butt of yours push up against me. Turn around, Saphron and stick that beautiful rear out towards me.~.” 

“Sigh, okay.” Saphron regretfully answered and turned around again facing Weiss with her backside and sticking out her naked supple rear close to her member. She noticed Weiss still had her panties on halfway around it keeping it sticking out like a shipwreck yet all fully erect all the same. The blonde didn’t get a good look at it as she pressed her buttocks into the girl’s crotch feeling it’s turgid shaft sandwich itself between the cheeks of her ass. She shivered at the sensation of feeling such a hard thing press itself into her this way, but she also felt a shameful enjoyment in it as Weiss grabbed her hips and brought her even closer to her body. 

“Mnnhh, so soft and full. I’m going to enjoy rubbing it up against this, Saphron. Did you know that I appreciate your ass the most out of your entire body?” Weiss began and started softly grinding her dick up and down between her butt-cheeks. Saphron started huffing in growing excitement and turned her head over to look her in the face seeing her blush brightly and smile at her. “Whenever I did get the chance to relieve myself I would always use your delicious-looking rump here to get me off. Every single time after we visited you in fact. I’ve thought about it so much.~”

“Weiss….!~” Saphron stammered out feeling embarrassed by her confession, it was much the same as when she fingered her body thinking about Weiss’s dick. Wanting to cover up her face in embarrassed shock she instead continued grinding her rear along the turgid rod of flesh sliding between her buttcheeks. 

The friction grew smoother with Weiss pumping it up and down in faster pacing, she squeezed Saphron’s hips tightly relishing the smooth feel of her skin as this assjob continued for another few minutes leaving Weiss panting with excitement. She was now harder than ever and wanting to feel this beautiful lesbian’s lips around her mouth sucking her dick. It was hilariously ironic in a way but Saphron did masturbate to Weiss thinking of her futa-dick after all. 

“Okay….! I’m really revved up right now, get on your knees and start sucking me off! Use your breasts while you’re at it, please.” She requested with her voice filled with excitement as Saphron sunk to her knees on the kitchen floor resting them on her discarded clothing. 

She reached over to Weiss’s waist seeing that the girl quickly pulled her entire dress up over her head leaving only topless with only the panties and shoes on.

‘She seems really eager for this, I wonder what I’m in for.’ She thought as her fingers came to her waist peeling down the rest of her panties which let her cock spring out unexpectedly and smack her in the face!

“Ow. Ooooh…..my….!” Saphron rubbed her forehead a bit then focused her eyes on the sight of Weiss’s surprisingly thick long futa cock hovering above her face. It was a girthy several inches wide and surprisingly eight and a half inches long looking fuller than most of their sex toys. She gulped nervously and Weiss licked her lips in excitement as she spoke.

“That’s going to go inside of you soon.~” She squeaked erotically and gently pushed her pelvis up closer to Saphron’s face nudging her cheeks with her dick. The blonde whiffed the scent of her girl-penis making her tingle with a bit of arousal, the musk it gave her off stimulated her insides and increasing lust for the female phallus. She still hated this and gave Weiss a filthy look for committing to this betrayal at all. “By the way, you better do a good job otherwise it’ll be harder for you to take into both holes once things really get started.”

“Noted.” Saphron responded absentmindedly keeping a hateful look on her face.She grabbed her hands around the hilt of her shaft making Weiss shudder at the softness of her fingers. The blonde curled them tightly around the base gently wrapping them around it and beginning to stroke it back and forth within the palms of her hands. She wondered what Weiss meant by ‘both holes ‘, surely she couldn't mean fucking her ass with that thing, could she?

Saphron brought her head closer bringing her lips to wrap around the pink head of her dick making Weiss shudder with excitement as she felt the warmth of her mouth. Saphron hummed deeply and lathered her tongue all over the surface slurping it eagerly while her hands continued stroking her meat. A small plethora of sucking noises came out of the girl’s mouth as she worked her lips on the head of her cock over and over again while squeezing her shaft. Weiss constantly gasping in excitement and arousal as she felt Saphron’s supple sweet lips suck gingerly on her cockhead, the girl was a maestro in this effect and closed lowered her eyes accordingly as she increased her pace. Her blonde head bumped back and forth in short bursts popping her lips wetly on and off of her dick. Weiss groaned in pleasure and reached down to hold her head making Saphron hungrily slurp her cock even more.

“Mnnngh! Oooh yes…! Saphron….! Use your breasts on me, please!” She begged with breathy raspy in sexual excitement. Saphron briefly looked up at her seeing her cute face breathing raggedly from below, she nodded and reluctantly obeyed.

Complying with her order the tall blonde babe lifted herself up just a little bit removing her hands from Weiss’s shaft in the process. She quickly grabbed a hold of her own titties and brought them up to sandwich around Weiss’s throbbing length hearing girl moan loudly as she felt those soft doughy mammaries wrap around her shaft. Weiss bit down on her bottom lip with excitement and started grinding her pelvis forward pushing her dick further up into her mouth. Saphron adapted appropriately and swallowed up several more inches of her meat feeling her girl-dick throb between her tits as she worked them. Her breasts squeezed together tightly as they swished up and down on the lower half of her length, Saphron occupied the top half with her hungry mouth. She was sucking gingerly on it making Weiss gasp and moan out in pleasurable excitement.

‘Oohh yes! She’s so good at this! Oooohh!~’ She moaned inside of her head bucking her hips roughly into her face and feeling the rush of come beginning to surge forward. Saphron kept sucking and tit-fucking Weiss’s dick for another few minutes until she felt the first thick spurt of sperm hit the roof of her mouth followed by the girl’s loud moaning!

“Mnngghh! Ooohh I’m cumming!” Weiss announced filling the roof of Saphron Cotta-Arc’s mouth up with thick viscous amounts of sperm! 

Her cheeks puffed up then hollowed out as she worked to gulp everything down as fast as it came out. She glared at Weiss from below as she chugged down the thick loads of spunk down her throat and into her stomach. Loud gulping noises followed while Weiss held onto her face hugging her pelvis-deep with her member pumping for another minute. Once she stopped cumming she slowly pulled herself out of Saph’s mouth revealing to the blonde wife that the futanari cock was still rock hard.

“Unngh, *gulp gulp!* Aaah….that was unexpected and a lot of it went down into my stomach.” She commented marveling at the sight of her erect dick still twitching with excitement as Weiss hung back onto the chair breathing raggedly.

“That was..huff...amazing, but we aren’t done yet. Not if this thing has anything to say about it.” Weiss gestured to her penis and smirked slyly earning a slight glare from Saphron as she cleaned her cheeks. 

“I’m really surprised you’re still so hard, you came like a fountain just now inside of me.” She added making Weiss nod knowingly while undoing her side-ponytail letting her hair fall free. 

“That’s because I have been holding out for a long time now, and all for this moment too. What say we carry this up to your bedroom where we can be more comfortable?” She suggested making Saphron sigh and nod as she got up to quickly cover up the pots and plates so that dinner wouldn’t get cold.

***

The two went up to her bedroom and got onto the bed naked with each other, Weiss laid down first with her dick standing up, Saphron got into the position she requested and straddled her thighs in reverse cowgirl position. The blonde woman still held contempt for her friend/blackmailer yet all the same felt a little bit excited to have a real flesh girl-dick going into her pussy. Strap-ons and dildos could only do so much and recently they’ve done little for her. Weiss having that enthusiastic smile on her face made her feel unsure of herself. Grabbing the girl’s ankles and grinding her taut buttocks up against her shaft Saphron wriggled herself properly on her body until she rose up. Hovering her moistened cunt above her erection she slowly sunk herself down onto it feeling it spear into her sensitive pussy creating a chill pleasurable sensation.

“Aaaaggh!~ ooohh…..man..! Uuuggh!” She panted loudly feeling the solid mass of cock lunge straight into her depths spreading her walls as it reached her cervix. Weiss mewled loudly behind her sealed lips and ground her waist up into Saphron’s body feeling her pussy wrap tightly around it. She reached up to grab a hold of her buttocks and wasted no time in pumping her body upward into her waist beginning to fuck her!

Soft sounds of flesh slapping flesh resulted as she watched the blonde’s ass wriggle into her waist, Saphron struggled to contain her moaning as she felt Weiss’s penis stir up her insides in highly pleasurable fashion. She gripped her ankles still and slowly started slamming her booty down onto her giving back as much as she was receiving. The bodily slaps of flesh grew louder and more constant with Saphron slamming herself own onto Weiss’s meat fucking her in reverse cowgirl style.

“Uunggh! Yess!Yes! Your pussy feels so amazing around me, Saphron!” She announced with exhilaration and continued pumping herself up and down rapidly into the blonde’s body. Her cunt felt like a tight well-lubricated sheath for her member, she felt the Arc woman’s insides squirm around her constantly as her dick plunged swiftly into her cervix. Weiss huffed and grunted pleasurably over and over again feeling Saphron beginning to move faster on her waist.

The sight of her taut buttocks jiggling constantly aroused her even more and the girl felt the blonde’s insides beginning to constrict her phallus tightly. Weiss felt that Saphron herself was indeed getting excited by this despite not wanting to admit it, she held her taut buttcheeks into her hands as she pumped voraciously into the girl’s pussy. She squeezed those doughy perfect butt cheeks constantly making the blonde mewl slightly behind sealed lips, she humped back and forth over and over again for another few minutes until Weiss’s pace reached a fever pitch. Suddenly her pelvis was smacking rapidly into her nether region from below making both girls huff loudly in sexual euphoria!

“Uuaaagh! Uunnngh! Saphroooon!~ Nngghh, I’m cumming!~” Weiss announced making Saphron turn her face over her shoulder again giving her a hateful look despite appearing very flustered. ‘Ooh…...your angry face is really turning me on, Saph! I’ve always liked this side of you! I’ll be making you beg for me once this is all over! Uuaagghh!’

Weiss hammered her dick hard into the blonde’s pussy in wild undaunted thrusting for another several minutes. The sounds of bodies slapping against each other reached an apex with Weiss suddenly halting her movements and staying deep inside of Saphron’s pussy having reached her climax again! Sht tossed her head back howling loudly to the ceiling above as she felt her shaft throb with seed that soon erupted deep inside of her cervix!

“Ooooaaagghh!~” Weiss wailed loudly in ecstasy feeling thick rivets of sperm shoot out of her futanari dick filling the blonde wife’s pussy up in thick gouts! Saphron reluctantly shivered in ecstasy having came herself and unwittingly squeezed her dick for more as they shared in climax together for all of two minutes. “Aaah….aah…...aaahhhh! Oooh yes….!”

The two women came down from their high with Weiss’s hips slowing down their pace lowering her butt down against the surface of the bed they were on. Saphron was huffing loudly as well and feeling the thick gout of futanari seed glug into her insides. She didn’t know specifically if futa sperm can get a girl pregnant, but she still resented that Weiss came inside of her without her say so.

“Grrgh….Weiss...you didn’t have to come inside me!” Saphron gasped out with an annoyed look on her face as she panted tiredly. Secretly she didn’t want to admit how good it felt having that fleshy girl dick churn her insides, her pussy still constricted a few times as her post-coital orgasm withered in strength.

“Hehehe, sorry, but I’m sure my seed can’t get you pregnant anyway. Maybe….but the real treasure is this right here, Saph.” Weiss said slipping her surprisingly hard erection out of Saphron’s gooey snatch squeezing her taut butt cheeks tightly in the process. She crooned in sensitive elation as her fingers kneaded into the dough of her butt cheeks once again, turning her head over her shoulder to look back at her Spahron spoke up.

“You...huff...seem to really be in love with butt, Weiss.”

She nodded with a smile on her face and squeezed her cheeks some more making Saphron clutch the blankets tightly into her fingers.

“I..huff...I always wanted to have sex with you after meeting for the first time. What made things even better was that we got along so well and that you discovered my secret by happenstance. I think it’s all too fitting that you masturbated thinking of me and I’ve pleasured myself thinking of you. This feels like it was meant to be, huh?” Weiss joked making Saphron give her a sour look as she got up on her hands and knees preparing to leave the  bed, but suddenly Weiss’s hands shot out grabbing her hips.

“Uh, Saphron? We’re not finished yet.” Weiss added rubbing the lubed up head of her cock along the tresses of her supple asshole. This made Saphron shiver and look back at her with a very annoyed hateful glare, ironically that turned Weiss on even more.

“Y-you….! You want to do anal with me?” She asked receiving a nod in return. “But I h-hate...taking it up there. Me and Terra always go at each other using only the other holes, not the ass! I never got used to it because it both hurts and makes everything feel funny.” She defended and yet Weiss wasn’t listening. The girl was too far gone with lust to care what she had to say in the matter, instead, she got up on her knees and scooped her hands around her pelvis bringing her back over to her hips with erection pressing against her asshole again.

“W-wait! Don't--!” Saphron until Weiss pushed her pelvis on in sheathing the thickness of her curved length into her asshole! Saphron felt a strange sensation she never felt before jolt inside of her body once her anus filled up with thick futanari dick! Her eyes lit up i starstruck wonders as Weiss pushed herself all the way filling up her rectal cavity in doggystyle position!

“Hhaaaagghh yes! Mnnggh! This feels way more pleasurable than the other hole! Hhhhhhh, Saphron! Your butt feels amazing, just like I always dreamed it would!” Weiss yelled out in exhilaration feeling the tight damp rectal cavity of the woman’s anus clench tightly around her length. She already felt ready to blow as her member throbbed with excitement. 

Gripping the blonde woman’s pelvis Weiss began bottoming in and out of her ass making those cheeks jiggle nicely. Saphron herself felt at a loss of breath as she felt the intensity of her anal fucking really set off her more sensitive pleasure centers within her body. Her face looked speechless and her hands clutched the blankets tightly as Weiss hammered  her waist into her ass crack with frenzied lust. Smack after smack of soft female skin collided with the doughy full-bodied perfection of Saphron’s supple ass.

“Weiss….! Stoooop!~ Unnggh!” Saphron pleaded only making Weiss buck even harder into her buttocks.

“No….! I won’t stop, Saphron. I’m sorry, but this feels too amazing to give up!” Weiss denied with a perverse grin on her face as she swayed her hips backward then forward over and over again filling up her anal cavity.

The girl receiving started moaning constantly as her body rocked back and forth to Weiss’s frenzied thrusts, little by little her resolve to hate this ordeal faded and was soon replaced with feelings of euphoria.  Saphron was caving as Weiss Schnee’s thick member plunged voraciously into her anus fucking her raw.

“Mnnggh! Aaaaghh….! Ooohh Weiss! Ummfff! Mhf mhf mhf mhf mmmnnff! Aaaaahhh!~” She cried out finally letting her resolve break as her buttocks smacked gingerly into the other girl’s waistline. Weiss relished the sound of her moans coming out finally as she hammered into her some more, she could feel the tight sphincter of her bodacious booty clenching her rod tight as it drilled into her.

“Nngghh! Saphron…..! Oohhh yes! This is what it’s all about! Your ass feels so good tightening around me!” Weiss hollered out increasing the pace of her tantric pelvic thrusts making the loud clapping noises of two bodies meshing together increase exponentially. 

The sounds of her hips meeting the other girl’s buttocks filled the room with moans coming out of Saphron’s mouth constantly while Weiss bucked like an animal into her rectum. She bit down on her lower lips savoring the feeling of and anticipating when she’d finally cum. Saphron on the other hand mewled constantly feeling her mind break to bliss she was being given, Weiss’s flesh dick was one thing, but it’s hardness was another and she was hitting all the right spots inside of her body. When the refined Schnee woman fucked her pussy earlier she felt her tick off many sensitive weak points inside of her body making her crumble fast enough so that they could share in on orgasm together. Saphron came like never before, even when Terra would go dom on naked body in bed sometimes. This was a whole new feeling entirely and suddenly giving away her ass to a horny futa-girl didn’t seem so bad.

A soft smiled started to curve up on her lips as Weiss continued fucking her bottom like a crazed animal. The sensations of feeling her curved dick saw in and out of her lit up a few torches of pure pleasure unlike before.  She was originally never a fan of anal due to how it was a mix of pain, mild pleasure, and soreness right afterward. Terra wanted to experiment with it and Saphron found that she didn’t like it as much, but now...hoo boy...now things were entirely different. Feeling Weiss’s dick push into her like this made the woman shudder in growing euphoria making her claw at the blankets moaning.

“Aaaaahh aahhh aaahh aahhhhh!~” Saphron started moaning louder feeling Weiss’s member pummel her anal insides strongly causing the girl to quickly succumb to climax. Her doggystyle position wavered as her body shuddered in pre-orgasmic ecstasy, she held her mouth agape in silent euphoria with eyes closed and head tossed back. 

Weiss felt it coming and smiled seductively as she pulled her cock backwards all the way to the tip ready to plunge back in for the finishing blow. She heard Saphron pant hotly in budding pleasure and slammed herself right back in with the force of a moving bus! Her waist hit her buttcheeks hard with her dick breaching all the way inside touching up every sensitive weak spot inside the blonde’s body, Saphron Cotta-Arc felt the dam broke and came hard!

“Aaaaaagghhh!~” She cried out shivering in ecstasy as her pussy convulsed over nothing sprtizing the  bedsheets with her fluids while Weiss bucked hard into her asshole. The silver-haired futanari girl clenched her teeth and felt her release coming out again. 

She tossed back her head and howled loudly not caring if anyone outside heard her as her cock throbbed inside of Spahron’s anus. Her shaft swelled and thick gouts of sperm pumped out voraciously into her rectal cavity filling her up in no time at all! Saphron groaned and bucked her buttocks into the other girl’s pelvis over and over again in mutual orgasm, her asshole clenched squeezing Weiss’s dick even harder milking him for more seed to flow into her anus. A lot of began seeping out in excess as she poured a healthy amount into that woman’s bum.

Saphron shivered and whimpered softly as she felt the post-coital bliss of climax relax her body, Weiss stayed on top of her literally spooning her backside sighing in satisfactory relief. Her dick kept throbbing inside of the blonde’s anus filling her with enough seed to really seep out and make a small puddle on the bed surface. She was tiredly panting too and felt Weiss slowly pull herself out of her ass hole leaving a gooey trail of cum to seep out of it. Weiss reached down grabbing her hips so she could turn her onto her back revealing her naked glistening front to her. She salivated at seeing her full boobs once again and showed Saphron her usually hardened dick ready for more action.

“Stil…..?! That’s...huff...huff...insane!” She breathed out seeing Weiss nod as she crawled back on top of her body guiding her lubed dick over into her pussy once again.

This time, Weiss did something different and grabbed Saphron’s thighs pushing them up above the bed to the point her buttocks lifted into the air. She licked her lips excitedly as she tumbled her frame over hers preparing to take her in the mating press position. Saphron’s thoughts were still in a flux right now, on one heard her body was titillating with excitement and the other she was still resenting this whole ordeal no matter how good it felt. She looked down to see Weiss’s curved member guiding it’s way into her tight sopping cunt as she hunched over her body. Her hands came around her shoulders pulling herself deeper and locking lips with the blonde woman just as her penis slipped into her pussy once again!

“Mmmmnggghh!~” Saphron moaned loudly in pleasure and wiggled her toes as her feet hung in the air waving about. She felt Weiss’s tongue worm it’s way into her mouth tasting her as their tongues swirled together in erotic lesbian embrace! Saphron’s mind shattered with pleasure as she felt Weiss’s dick plunge effortlessly into her cervix making her really feel it stirring her insides as she began hopping up and down atop her body!

“Mh mmh mh mh mh mhhhmm!~ Ooohhh Saphron!~” Weiss hollered out between breaths as she plunged her dick voraciously into her sopping pussy making loud squelching noises as they rutted their bodies together in languid ecstasy! 

Saphron shook and gasped into Weiss’s hungry mouth as they made out lasciviously during this tantric fuckfest. The pristine high-society girl pounced and pressed herself onto her body repeatedly making sure their breasts squished together nipple to nipple to experience the most pleasure possible. Her dick plunged thickly into her cervix, again and again, making loud squelching noises as the blonde felt her insides throb with sharp pleasure. Weiss hummed as she rolled her tongue around the other’s mouth and felt her member beginning to twitch excitedly as he pushed into her cervix repeatedly. Saphron reluctantly moaned constantly and felt so much pleasure course through her body that her cervix opened up welcoming Weiss’s dick even further and allowing her entry into her womb.

“Nnnhhh! Oooh! You really want it deep, huh? I knew you craved this as much as I did, Saphron! Mmnn, I think I’ll give you a nice and hearty creampie to commemorate this. We’ll be doing this with each other more from now on!” Weiss let out completely blind with lust and drew back her pelvis to begin rampantly hammering her body down upon the bottom girl’s frame making her pussy squelch rapidly as she fucked her like an animal!

Saphron pushed her chest upward squeezing her tits into Weiss’s bust even more as she tossed back her head to moan loudly in unbridled ecstasy. 

“Aaaaagghhhh! Weeeeiiissss! Mnngghh!” She cried out in bliss feeling her insides boiling with euphoric pleasure, she as going to come soon and come real hard! Her walls were beginning to throb and coil tightly around Weiss’s meat as it recklessly plunged into her pussy pushing into her very womb. 

Their bodies flowed back and forth together in naked bliss as her legs hung up in the air dangling to and from with their movements. Saphron moaned loudly into the air letting her beautiful blue eyes drift upwards as her tongue hung out. Weiss kept them joined at the waist with her meaty dick plunging back and forth into her sopping pussy making sure she felt every inch of it inside. She swayed her body back and forth slowly with hands holding back her thighs keeping her legs suspended. She craned her head up in frenzied euphoria. Grunting and huffing constantly Weiss kept things at this frantic pace making sure she pushed herself in deeply for the next fifteen minutes.

“Aaah aaah aaah aaahh aaahhhh! Ooohh Saphron! I’m...I’m…...cumming!~” She howled out as she finally reached her grand finish and plunged herself all the way to the hilt inside of the blonde woman’s pussy! 

Reaching her womb and pushing her penis to the point of touching a G-spot making Saphron reach an explosive climax! Her body started shivering intensely as she thrashed about in orgasm feeling her pussy squeeze tightly on Weiss’s futa-dick!

“Hhaaaaaagghhh!~” She cried out with eyes closed and tongue rolling out in blind ecstasy. Her mind was officially ‘claimed’ by this forbidden pleasure of having this girl and her cock break into her into a slut for pleasure! “Yess! Yes! Ohhhh cum inside me!~” 

Weiss smirked feeling more than ready to oblige that request and keep her dick sheathed tightly inside of her pussy feeling the surge of semen begin to rush out of her cock and pump thickly into her uterus! Upon feeling the contractions of her womanhood milk the life-giving essence out of her penis Weiss craned her head upward moaning loudly in sexual ecstasy feeling thick splashes of sperm spill out of her and into the other woman’s womb in full!

Both girls moaned out in utter ecstasy together with Weiss pumping Saphron full. They both shivered and ground their pubic bones tightly into each other’s bodies really letting out much pent-up passion as they rode out their climax. Once Weiss stopped shoving her hips back and forth she eventually collapsed on top of a nearly comatose Saphron Cotta-Arc heaving with ragged breaths.

“Huff...huff….huff….so Saphron, how did you enjoy that?” Weiss asked tiredly bringing her head up from the taller girl’s boobs to see her dazzled face smiling peacefully in post-coital bliss.

“I love….dick! Hehehehe, your dick specifically. Oooohh, I can’t stand it anymore, I need to have it all day every day!” She gasped out with a blissful smile until she slumped her head passing out. 

Weiss smirked and slowly pulled herself out of her quim feeling her slightly softened shaft pop  out of her pussy. Cum started leaking out of it and Weiss grabbed her dick with each hand jerking it several times until the last few ropes of seed came shooting out. They landed all over the blonde’s body painting her in sperm and making an utter mess of the bed in the process. Saphron was now covered in cum and heaving tiredly as she slept right there on the bed spent and craving for cock now.

“I bet you do.~” Weiss breathed out quickly grabbing her Scroll so she could take pictures of Saphron’s cum coated body in droves. “These will be useful for later, just in case things get a little hairy. Oooh, we’re going to have so much fun together, Saph. Just you and me!~”

 

**End of Chapter**

AN:This has been for a Patron. Thanks for reading.


End file.
